Just Not Right
by RBCrazyFan
Summary: McSwarek - Future fic. When Sam is undercover and Andy has a secret that she needs to tell him - what will happen? Will she be allowed to?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue.

A.N. Have you ever thought of a story with an awesome beginning and not such a great ending? I had everything for this story worked out in my head but I didn't like the ending so I kept working on it. I should have written it down - I now love the ending but am not thrilled with this chapter. This chapter may be a little confusing in the beginning but there are two flashbacks to explain what exactly is going on. As usual with my multichapter stories - this chapter is really background information to set up the other two chapters.

This story is 3 chapters and I plan on having all of them up at some point today.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Andy sat in the women's locker room, staring ahead, her mind miles away. Three months ago Sam had been "convinced" by the department to go undercover.

The way everything had worked out was not something anyone had expected, or Frank Best would have played his cards differently.

So here she was, about to go undercover to get the information Sam had. She should have been jumping for joy at the chance to see her husband but she was told that the personal information she wanted to give him could not be told.

Andy tried to hold back the tears. Her stomach churned and she jumped up, barely making it to the trashcan in the corner of the room.

"McNally?" Frank Best entered the room.

Andy composed herself and turned. "Sir?"

"Ready?"

Andy nodded. "Give me a minute." Frank left the room and Andy stood in front of the mirror touching she stomach. "Ready to meet your daddy?" she whispered quietly before exiting the locker room and letting Frank lead her out to the car.

* * *

Five minutes later Frank pulled up to a bus stop. As he unlocked the doors for Andy to exit her turned to her. "Remember, no telling Sam. Your job is on the line."

Andy nodded and opened the door. As she stepped out, Frank called to her.

"Andy, I'm sorry. If it was up to me, Sam would have known a while ago. Good luck."

Exactly two minutes later, Andy boarded a bus. She was taking two buses, going in a very round-about route to reach Sam, in case someone was following her.

After paying for her ticket, Andy found a seat and slipped into a daydream.

_Flashback_

_ Sam had been gone for two and a half weeks when Andy woke up feeling sick. She called in sick and asked Frank if she could take a personal day for the next day._

_ After her initial bout of nausea, Andy went back to sleep. She woke up feeling refreshed and cooked a real meal for the first time since Sam left. As she stood in the kitchen, she looked at the calendar and began mentally counting back. "Tomorrow" she said and then laughed at herself for talking aloud in an empty house._

_ The next day she had gone into a drug store and bought two pregnancy tests. When they both came out positive, she headed to the department._

_ She went straight into Frank's office. "I need to get a message to Sam."_

_ "Andy, it's not that simple."_

_ Andy glanced at the door to make sure it was shut and no one would hear. "I'm pregnant. I don't want anyone to know before Sam finds out."_

_ Frank sighed. "I'll contact headquarters."_

_ Two days later, Frank called her into his office. "Sam has or had a meeting with his handler for the first time today. Headquarters thinks your news could jeopardize his life so they don't want him to know."_

_ Andy fought back tears. "Then I don't want anyone to know. I will hide it somehow until Sam comes back." She was about to leave his office when someone she did not recognize entered._

_ Frank seemed to know the man. "Will, how's Sam?"_

_ The man looked from Frank to Andy and back, anger in his eyes. _

_ Frank laughed. "Relax, Andy, this is Will Lohlent, Sam's handler. Will, this is Andy Swarek, Sam's wife."_

_ Will nodded at Andy. "Sam's fine." He threw a stack of papers on Frank's desk. "I can't decipher his shorthand." He looked at Andy. "Sam's taking notes on this case. He's the third undercover because they keep finding us somehow. That is why we switched departments, there might be a snitch. Headquarters wants notes in case Sam is discovered so the next undercover won't have to start from scratch like Sam has to."_

_ Frank looked at Will. "I'll take care of it." Will left. "Andy, Sam would want you off the streets if he knew. It's a perfect cover. You're in charge of the paperwork for Sam's undercover." He tossed her the sheets._

_ And so, Andy began her journey into Sam's world of undercover. He quickly learned that she was doing his paperwork and would slip letters to her in the sheets he gave to Lohlent. She couldn't write back but Andy learned all about Sam's operation and felt like he was with her._

_End Flashback_

Andy shook herself out of her daydream to change buses. As she settled into her new seat, she thought back to the day's events until now.

_Flashback to earlier in the day_

_ Andy was sitting in Frank's office waiting for Lohlent. Today he was supposed to give Sam money and Sam would be giving him a large quantity of the drug to be tested by the lab. Once the tests were done, there would be enough evidence for search warrants and arrests and Sam would be coming home._

_ Andy touched her stomach as the baby shifted. It was getting harder and harder to hide the child growing within her. With Sam home, she would no longer have to hide._

_ Frank broke the silence. "I got a weird email today, it reminded me of your first undercover."_

_ Andy's heart leapt to her throat. "Was the subject something like 'Gabe loves Edie'?"_

_ Frank nodded. "Exactly worded. How did you know?"_

_ Andy stood. "Let me see the email."_

_ "It was from an unknown address. I deleted it."_

_ "It's in your trash then. It's from Sam and it has a hidden message."_

_ Frank found the email. "What's the code?" He motioned for Andy to sit in his chair as the email appeared on the screen._

_ Andy began touching the screen as she read. "Three word subject means every third word. Will, do not come today. Suspected as being a cop. Do not know how."_

_ Frank cursed. "Now what? We have to get the product." He dialed headquarters. "We have a problem."_

_ By this time, Will Lohlent had entered the office. As Frank spoke with headquarters about finding someone and briefing them in the short window of time, he spoke up. "What about Andy? She's done a few short stints before and she knows everything about the case."_

_ Frank was hesitant but headquarters agreed. Will Lohlent left the office to return to his job. Frank was about to hang up when Andy was told: "Do not tell Sam. If Sam finds out, you will be out of a job." The click signaled that headquarters hung up._

_ "Did they just threaten me?"_

_ Frank nodded. "I'm sorry Andy." He let her digest the news for a minute. "Look, you need to go home and change." He laid out a cover for her and told her to be back at the station within an hour._

_Andy stood up. "It is not that simple. Sam knows me better than anyone. He is going to know something is wrong and he is going to ask what is wrong."_

_Frank sighed. "I know. I don't know what to tell you. Right now, you need to go home and get ready to go undercover."  
_

_End Flashback_

Andy pulled herself together as the automated system on the bus announced the stop before she needed to disembark. She schooled her expression to that of a posh woman on a mission.

* * *

A.N. In the next chapter Sam and Andy are together. How will Sam react and will he figure out what is going on?

Please review and let me know what you think so far.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue.

A.N. Thanks for all the reviews/alerts/favorites - you guys are awesome and made my day!

* * *

Sam was sitting with his "drinking buddies" when the door to the bar opened. The skin on the back of his neck pricked. He hoped that Lohlent had gotten the message.

"Hot, sexy, ritzy brunette at your five o'clock" Mark hissed at Sam from across the table.

Before Sam could even turn around he heard a voice that made him freeze. As an undercover he was able to hide his emotions but she was not supposed to be here.

"Sammy, what is this? No hello for your old friend Annie?" Andy recognized Sam as soon as she walked into the bar and made a beeline for his table.

Sam stood and cocked his head. _Annie, good cover sweetheart. Andy is not a common name but Annie is_. "It's been a while lovely." He kissed her cheek. "What are you doing here?" He pulled over a chair and introduced her to his buddies. When he finished, he repeated his question of why she was there.

Andy sighed. "Well, you see, my hubby gives me an allowance every week. He thinks that I use it for charity and clothing but I actually spend most of it on my habit." She batted her eyelashes at him. "Anyway, I ran into an old friend the other day who said you were in town."

One of the other men interjected. "Can I get you a drink lovely?"

Andy shook her head. "No. I need stuff and then I need to get back. You see," she turned back to Sam, knowing everyone else was listening and that her cover story had to be flawless "my husband went on a business trip for the week and I spent some money on clothes. I don't have enough to buy from my normal contact but our mutual friend said you have something that is new and just as good. He also mentioned that it is a heck of a lot cheaper."

Inwardly Sam breathed a sigh of relief. Andy's story was flawless and these men fell for it, hook, line, and sinker. Mark leaned over. "Dude, if you don't sell it to her I will."

Sam stood and threw some bills on the table. "Come on." He held out a hand to Andy. She took it and stood up. They were about to leave when he thought of something. He looked her up and down. "Wait a minute. You're married? What happened to the two of us being together forever?"

"Sammy" Andy's eyes filled with tears. _Gotta love pregnancy hormones,_ she thought, _tears on demand_. "I do love you. But Gary had the money and I need money to support myself in my habit."

Sam glared at her. "Fine. I will give you the product this time but I never want to see you again after this Annie."

Andy brushed the tears away and nodded. She realized that Sam wanted to make sure she never returned and this was his way of getting her out without the other people being suspicious of her.

Sam placed his hand on the small of her back and led Andy out of the bar.

* * *

Sam led Andy to his apartment in silence. He wanted answers. He had specified that Andy should not be allowed anywhere near this place. He also sensed that something else was wrong but he couldn't pinpoint the problem.

Sam unlocked the door to his apartment and motioned for Andy to enter. He was about to follow her when a neighbor called out to him. He turned to talk to the neighbor.

Andy looked around the apartment with tears in her eyes. Sam was living in a hellhole. She quickly closed the blinds by the window and returned to the door to wait for him.

Sam finished his conversation with his neighbor and turned into his apartment. He closed the door before he turned to look at Andy. "What the –"

Andy cut him off by pushing him against the door and locking lips with him. When she finally broke for air she murmured "I miss you."

Sam took her hand and led her to the couch. "I miss you too sweetheart. But that doesn't explain why you are here." He grabbed two bottles of water and cracked the first one open and handed it to her.

Andy sighed and took a sip before pulling her legs up to her chest. She was wearing a loose shirt but she didn't want Sam to notice the swell of her stomach. "They deciphered your message a few minutes before Lohlent was supposed to leave to meet you. They couldn't find anyone to brief on such short notice. I've been filing all of your papers for this case anyway so there was no other choice."

Sam finished the bottle and tossed it into the corner. He knew Andy was filing the papers, he wrote letters to her in the middle of his reports. "So they sent you."

Andy nodded. "They figured I could be an old friend who married a rich guy but still uses drugs. You heard my story."

Sam smirked. "Beautifully done. I almost believed you."

Andy smiled. It was her first real smile since Sam had gone undercover.

Sam studied her. "What's wrong?"

Andy tried to keep the smile on her face. "What are you talking about?"

"You have that look on your face."

Andy did some quick thinking. "Actually, do you have a bathroom in this place? I've been riding the buses for a while."

Sam showed her to the bathroom, knowing she was stalling for time.

Andy returned two minutes later. "How do you shower in there?" The disgust on her face made Sam laugh.

"Very quickly. Now, can we get back to the topic we were discussing before? What's wrong?"

Andy looked at him. "Nothing. What are you talking about?"

"Sell that to someone who wasn't your partner before he married you." He reached out to pull Andy close but Andy flinched away. Surprised he whispered "Andy? Sweetheart?" as he moved to crouch in front of her.

Tears formed in Andy's eyes. She knew that it was the pregnancy that made her so emotional. "Please Sam, don't ask. I can't tell you."

Sam was confused. "Says who?"

"The higher ups."

Now he was angry. "Are you okay?" If she wasn't…

"I'm fine. I promise I will explain everything when you come home from this mission. I really need to get going before it gets dark."

Sam groaned. He knew his wife was stubborn. "Andy, please."

She shook her head. "They threatened to fire me if I say anything. I'm sorry Sam."

Sam stood up and kissed Andy's forehead. "When I get home, heads will roll." Andy started to stand but he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Stay." He walked over to the bed and cut open the mattress.

Andy began to giggle. "Some things never change." She remembered their first day together as partners.

Sam came over to her with a bundle of money. "They don't care what happens to this money. Take it home, spend it on something nice."

A pensive look appeared on Andy's face. While she thought, Sam rummaged through her purse and pulled out the money she was supposed to give him and replaced it with the drugs he needed to give her. The department needed the drugs to nail the guy he had been pursuing.

"Andy" Sam's voice shook her out of her thoughts for the nursery. She looked up at her husband. "You need to go." He held out her purse and she saw he had made the exchange.

She stood and touched his face. "Never forget that I love you." She kissed him and then walked out, never looking back.

* * *

She had gone four blocks when she realized someone was following her. She glanced around and saw that it was Sam. He signaled "all clear" to her. Smiling, she walked until she reached her safe house, the basement apartment located on Frank Best's property.

* * *

_A.N. Let me know what you think! The next chapter should be up shortly._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue.

A.N. Because dcj pointed it out - the reason that I had Sam give Andy the money: I feel that the department does not care about the money anyway. The extra money that an undercover earns should be a bonus to that person because he or she is risking his or her life. I don't think Sam was coloring outside the lines when he gave the money to Emily in episode 2 - it was Andy's second day so she might have considered it to be. In this instance, I also do not think it was coloring outside the lines.

* * *

As soon as Andy reached the basement apartment of Frank's house, she turned around. She saw Sam briskly walk to the corner and watched as he disappeared. Tears filled her eyes as she quickly opened the door and let herself in.

Once inside, she leaned against the door and gently caressed her stomach as she let the tears fall. Seeing him just reminded her how much she wanted him to come home.

A few minutes later Andy stepped into the small bathroom and washed her face. She dried her face on the towel that Frank left for her and then headed into the living room. Frank had left her cell phone for her on the table.

Andy turned the phone on and dialed her sergeant's office. "I'm back. Sam followed me home, I don't know why."

Frank praised her work and asked if she was okay. For a minute she considered lying and then she realized that she also had to think about the baby. "I'm drained. Can you ask Traci to bring my car home? It's not far from here and I'll walk." Frank agreed and Andy let herself out of the apartment.

She was starting up the stairs to her home when Traci drove up. Traci ran up to Andy with the keys. "You okay?"

Andy nodded. "I'm exhausted but it is nothing that a good night's sleep can't fix."

Traci studied her friend. She knew Andy was hiding something but figured it had to do with Sam. "Fine. Turn your cell off. You look like you haven't slept in days. I'll tell everyone not to call."

Andy handed Traci the bag she had received from Sam and then Traci left (Dov had followed her in a squad car) and Andy entered the house. She sighed as she set the alarm. Taking care of the alarm had always been Sam's thing. She pushed the thought away and headed up the stairs.

In the bedroom she stripped until she was only in her tank-top. It was fitted and showed the little baby bump. Andy grabbed a pair of shorts and collapsed in the bed, asleep as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Hours later Andy woke to the beeping of the house alarm. She glanced at the clock and saw that it said 11:30. She sat up suddenly and reached for her phone. Then she remembered that she had left it, off, with her purse on the table in the front hallway. She failed to fully stifle the whimper that escaped her lips. She wished Sam were here, she was so scared. The alarm stopped sounding. _Did the person who was breaking in know the code?_ She barely had time to wonder.

"Andy?" a soft voice called from the hallway. The light flickered on.

Andy froze. It sounded like Sam's voice. She quickly grabbed a sweatshirt from the floor and threw it on over her tank-top. The rule was she couldn't tell him.

The door opened. Sam stood in the doorway and surveyed the scene. Andy was curled in the bed in his sweatshirt. He moved towards her. "I couldn't let that conversation go Andy." He kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry Sam. I can't say anything." She wished that she could tell him. Suddenly an idea popped into her mind. She had left the pregnancy test under Sam's shaver. She knew that one of the first things he would do when he completed his undercover mission was shave. He hated not shaving but it fit his persona. If he came home and she was not home or asleep, he would find out. She smiled. "However, what would you have done if I had been asleep?"

Sam eyed her. He knew she was up to something. "I'd probably take a nice, long, hot shower." _Actually, I would have woken you but you are obviously fishing for something._

Andy giggled remembering her comment about his shower. "Well then, maybe you should look around the bathroom before you shower." Sam pulled away and began walking towards the master bathroom. "And don't come out until you're clean. You smell." She called after him.

When she heard the click of the bathroom door Andy pulled the sweatshirt off. By the time he came out of the bathroom, he would know and she didn't see a reason to hide it anymore.

Andy heard the shower start and was confused. Then she realized that her husband was smart. He would look around the bathroom when he was finished his shower to find her surprise.

The sound of the water lulled her into a light doze. The sleep did not last long. Six minutes after she drifted off, Andy woke, feeling sick. She quickly made her way to the bathroom.

Sam felt a cool gust enter the bathroom and knew Andy had entered. "Andy?" he called out. She didn't respond and he heard a strange sound. He shut off the water and grabbed a towel before stepping out of the shower.

Andy was crouched by the toilet and by the looks of it; she was ridding her body of everything. As she started dry heaving, Sam made a decision. Although he was wet, he knelt down next to her and ran a comforting hand down her back. "Wanna talk?"

Andy didn't look at him. "Under your shaver."

Sam stood and moved toward the counter. He moved his shaver and saw the stick that lay under it. He picked it up and turned it over. "Andy" he breathed.

While he searched, Andy pulled herself up. She took two steps and was in his arms. "I'm so, so sorry Sam. I wanted to tell you. They said it could harm you because you would think about it instead of your operation."

Sam kissed her. "It is not your fault. Go back to bed. I need to dry off. I'll be out in a minute." He needed a minute to wrap his mind around this information. He was going to be a father and the department withheld that information from him.

* * *

Sam entered the bedroom and sat down on the bed next to Andy. She was snuggled under the covers, tears falling from her face. He lifted the covers and then gently lifted her tank-top. He ran his hands along her stomach and finally kissed it before looking at Andy. "How long?"

Andy wasn't sure what exactly he was asking. "I found out about three weeks after you left. I'm about twenty weeks in."

Sam captured her lips with his. "This is wrong. I should not be finding out like this. I should have been here, for you, all along." He wiped the tears from her eyes and then grabbed the cordless phone from the table on the side of the bed where he slept.

"Sam, what?" she couldn't stem the tears but she was confused. _Why didn't I remember that the cordless was on his side - not that it really mattered since it was just Sam? And who would he be calling?_

Sam pressed a finger to her lips as he dialed. After two rings, Frank Best picked up. "Andy, what's wrong?"

"So it is okay to send my wife to me and forbid her from telling me that she is carrying our child?" Sam held most of his anger at bay since he didn't want to scare Andy.

"Sam, it was for the best."

Sam scowled. "For the best? Seriously Frank. Andy needed me here and you didn't even bother to tell me! I know how to lose a tail. I could have come home a few nights a week."

"What do you want me to say Sam? Ask Andy; it wasn't my decision. If it were up to me, you would have been told the second time you met Lohlent."

Sam sighed. He pulled Andy closer to him and felt her tears stain his shirt. "I'm done. I told you I didn't want to do this undercover in the first place. You have enough information to book the guy and then get warrants to search his place." He paused for a second. "Oh, and Andy and I are not going to be at work tomorrow." He hung up the phone. He returned the phone to its proper place and then reached over her to turn off the bedside lamp. The only light came from the small night-light in the bathroom.

"I'm sorry Sam" Andy whispered.

Sam pushed away from her so he could cup her face in his hands, even though he had a hard time seeing her. "It is NOT YOUR FAULT". He kissed her again.

Andy was the one who broke the kiss. She snuggled against him. "I missed you."

Sam smiled and kissed her forehead. "I missed you too sweetheart. Now get some sleep, we'll discuss this in the morning." He pulled her closer.

He was almost asleep when Andy murmured "we're gonna be parents."

"And we should get some sleep now, before the baby is born."

"I guess I can tell people now" Andy whispered.

That startled him. Fully awake he sat up and turned on the lamp so he could see her. "What?"

Andy smiled sleepily. "No one knows except for Frank and headquarters. I wanted you to know before everyone else." She saw his eyes light up. "Now turn off the light so I can curl up against you. I've missed sleeping next to you and I'm tired."

With a smile, Sam turned off the light. He might be angry at headquarters but right now, it was just him and Andy (and their unborn baby).

* * *

A.N. There is something satisfying about writing a story and posting the entire thing in one day. Let me know what you think.


End file.
